wonmin bdsm
by frozenmoonfanfiction.com
Summary: sungmin tdiak tau kalau selama ini dia berpacaran dengan psikopat...
1. Chapter 1

( )

Follow/1. Chapter 1

FanFiction (/) | unleash your imagination

My Boyfriend Is? (wonmin Stories 4)

By: froznmoon(/u/4557576/frozenmoon)

( . ?uid=4557576)

sungmin yang niat awalnya hanya ingin balas dendam tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Siwon bukan pemuda biasa. Siwon adalah seorang psikopat yang tidak pernah segan

menyakiti apa pun yang ada di depan matanya. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada sungmin yang menolak lamarannya padahal Siwon begitu tulus mencintainya?

Wonmin YAOI, BoyXBoy, Lemon, Rape, BDSM, Hard Sex. 2SHOOT. COMPLETE

Rated: Fiction M ( ) Indonesian

Hurt/

Comfort/Romance Chapters:

2 Words:

7,818 Reviews:

108 (/r/9438895/) Favs:

36 Follows:

45 Updated:

Sep 4, 2013 Published:

Jun 29, 2013 Status:

Complete id:

9438895

My Boyfriend Is?

Disclaimer

Choi Siwon punya lee sungmin, lee sungmin punya Choi Siwon, wonmin punya Nay selalu dong. hehe

Pairing

Siwon X sungmin

Genre

Romance, and crime?

WARNING

Alur pasaran, miss typos, YAOI, BDSM, lemon, BAHASA GAK BAKU!

Buat yang gak suka sama pair, alur, and deelel,

silahkan menyingkir daripada muntah kan?

NO LIKE? DON'T READ!

Hallo Minna…

FF ini adalah salah satu ff Nay di fandom Naruto terus Nay remarks jadi screenplay wonkyu. Alasannya? Karena Nay mau gitu loh! Hahaha. Buat

ngebanyakin ff WonKyu couple juga tapi males mikir. Makanya ngedit yang udah ada..

Di sini Seunghyun jadi kakaknya Siwon, sama Ahra jadi adeknya Kyuhyun. Nah loh? Gak papa

deh. Bebas berfantasi dan berkreasi aja. Hohoho.

I Hope you like it!

Tuk… tuk… tuk…

Seorang pemuda bersurai blonde tengah menunduk sambil menghentakhentakkan

ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dengan sorot mata foxy

nya yang tampak kosong. Pemuda itu masih tampak santai menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding kelas yang mulai sepi. Ia mulai ragu dengan tujuannya

sendiri masuk ke sekolah ini. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lihat, begitu banyak hal yang ia tahu. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia membulatkan tekadnya datang Seoul, yang hanya ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya.

Tapi…

Sepertinya mulai ada yang ganjil, kan?

"Kau masih di sini, min?" Tanya suara baritone yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Yang dipanggil min itu menoleh ke pintu kelas, ia melihat seorang pemuda lainnya

yang bermata hitam pekat sama seperti orang yang sangat dibencinya. Orang ini justru sudah menjadi sahabat dekat sungmin. Mungkin… ada perasaan khusus untuk

pemuda berambut hitam itu?

Mph… entahlah! sungmin hanya selalu merasa nyaman jika bisa bersama dan ada di dekat Seunghyun. Sekali pun ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah sakit saat melihat

pemuda itu justru mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Yah… sudah setengah tahun ini sungmin tahu Seunghyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Yoona. Yoona dan

Seunghyun bahkan sudah tidak sungkansungkan

lagi bermesraan di depannya.

"Yah…" jawab sungmin singkat. Kembali menunduk saat melihat Yoona ikut muncul dan mengamit tangan Seunghyun manja.

"minnie… bagaimana kalau hari ini kita hangout?

Besok kan libur." Yoona mengusulkan. Yang langsung diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Seunghyun. Sudah lama mereka

tidak pergi keluar bersama kan?

"Untuk apa?" melihat kalian bermesraan? Lanjutnya dalam hati. sungmin sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mau dua orang sahabatnya itu

melihat ekspresi terluka.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenangsenang!"

jawab Yoona sambil manyun. Membuat Seunghyun tergoda untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya. Tidak peduli pada sungmin yang

berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Beruntunglah sungmni tetap menunduk, karena itu membuatnya tidak perlu lagi patah hati melihat kemesraan Seunghyun dan

Yoona.

"Kalian saja…" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya, ia berjalan ke arah Seunghyun dan Yoona lalu tersenyum skeptis. "Aku ada janji dengan

Siwon."

.

.

Siwon tampak sedang duduk di kap ferarri hitamnya, raut wajahnya tetap datar sekalipun hatinya mulai sedikit jengkel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi

sungmin masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Padahal jam sekolah berakhir sudah dari satu jam yang lalu. Ke mana pemuda bernama lee sungmin

itu?

"Maaf lama menunggu," kata seorang pemuda tibatiba.

Suaranya yang terdengar lembut membuat Choi Siwon mengeraskan rahangnya. Kesal sekali. Maunya Siwon

marahmarah

melampiaskan kekesalannya, tapi, ia tidak tega pada si rambut blonde kesayangannya.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Siwon datar. Membuat hati pemuda di belakangnya itu sedikit berjengit. Siwon bahkan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya saat bertanya.

Sepertinya tuan muda Choi bungsu kita ini memang marah.

"Di kelas." sungmin menjawab singkat. Hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pemuda yang usianya dua tahun di bawahnya. Yah! sungmin sudah kelas 3 SMU,

sedangkan Siwon duduk di kelas 1.

"Masuklah!" Siwon memberi nada tidak puas atas jawaban sungmin. Tapi ia malas memperumit masalah, ia dan sungmin memang sudah terlalu sering bertengkar. membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sungmin, sungmin masuk dan duduk manis di jok samping kemudi. Tanpa menoleh pada sang empunya mobil sedikit pun, ia

memejamkan matanya lelah.

Siwon menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke seberang arah, membuka pintu mobil lalu memasukkan tubuh atletisnya. Ia menutup pintu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke

wajah sungmin, dikecupnya bibir merah sungmin sekilas, sedikit melumatnya saat sang sulung keluarga lee tidak merespon dan tetap tenang sambil memejamkan

matanya.

"Aku lelah, Wonnie…" kata sunmgin saat Siwon mengecupi pipi dan lehernya. Membuat Siwon menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher putih mulus itu lalu mendengus.

"Kau selalu punya alasan untuk menolakku!" tuduh Siwon ketus. Melihat sungmin tidak membalas katakatanya,

Siwon menstater mobilnya lalu mengatur kopling. menginjak pedal gas, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Eh? Ada yang lupa Nay jelasin, ya? Hehehe!

Siwon dan sungmin sudah hampir satu bulan berpacaran. Siwon sangat tertarik pada pemuda yang selalu dijulukki bunny boy di sekolahnya itu. Begitu manis namun

terlihat dingin di depannya. Siwon memang tidak tahu apa alasannya? Ia sering melihat sungmin pergi bersama Seunghyun, sering juga bermain ke rumahnya. Dan

celakanya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot rasa sayang di mata sungmin untuk Seunghyun, namun ia tidak peduli. Yah! Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah

menyukai sungmin sejak delapan bulan yang lalu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, sebulan yang lalu Siwon nekad mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sungmin, dan entah alasannya itu apa? Yang jelas sungmin langsung

menerimanya. Sekalipun sikapnya pada Siwon tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi… Siwon tidak peduli, apa pun alasan sungmin, yang jelas kini ia

sudah dimiliki oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

"Apa tidak apaapa?"

Tanya Yoona khawatir. Ia menatap mobil Siwon yang hilang dibelokan gerbang sekolahnya. Seunghyun yang berdiri di samping Yoona hanya

menghela napas lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Seunghyun ragu. Merasa tidak tega pada sang sulung keluarga Choi yang selama ini hatinya selalu ia permainkan.

Yah! Seunghyun memang tahu sungmin menyukainya, mungkin bisa dikatakan juga mencintainya. Dan jika boleh jujur, Seunghyun juga sebenarnya punya perasaan

khusus pada sungmin. Dan Yoona tahu itu, tapi… Yoona yang baik bersedia menjadi kekasih Seunghyun dan membantunya melupakan sungmin yang sudah disukai

Siwon. Meski masih belum bisa melupakan sungmin sepenuhnya, tapi Seunghyun begitu menyambut perasaan tulus yang disuguhkan Yoona. Ia senang Yoona begitu

memperhatikannya, dengan begitu… ia tidak perlu menyakiti hati dongsaeng kesayangannya karena menyukai pemuda yang juga Siwon sukai.

"Semoga Siwon tidak apaapa.

Aku khawatir padanya kalo saja melihat sungmin marah." Kata Yoona prihatin. Menggelengkan kepalanya seperti bocah malang yang

menolak jika diberi uang recehan.

"Aku lebih khawatir pada sungmin. Dia masih belum mengenal Siwon sepenuhnya." Seunghyun membatin frustasi. Mengingat kelakuan adiknya jika sudah terobsesi.

Menghalalkan apa pun, melakukan apa pun. Bahkan mungkin membunuh orang juga bukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan seorang Choi Siwon.

Tidak banyak yang tahu memang…

Catatan gelap tentang keluarga Choi…

Saat semua orang berpikir selama dua tahun lalu Siwon berada di Amsterdam untuk melanjutkan studynya

tapi kemudian kembali ke Korea.

Hanya Keluarga Choi lah yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya…

/

/

/

Siwon sedang menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ckckckck! Kau harus hatihati,

min...

.

.

"Ini untukmu…" Siwon memberikan sebuah boneka rubah besar berekor Sembilan pada sungmin. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di game center. Dan Siwon menukar

semua kupon yang di dapatnya dengan boneka rubah berwarna orange itu. sungin langsung memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menerima boneka itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" sungmin mendelik. Membuat Siwon mengacakacak

rambut pemuda yang tingginya tiga senti di atasnya itu. Terlihat ganjil memang. Tapi

Siwon sih cuekcuek

saja. Dia kan masih masa pertumbuhan. Jadi wajar jika sedikit lebih pendek dari sang uke.

Ini bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran, hubungan mereka semakin hangat. Setidaknya sungmin sudah mau memberikan Siwon senyuman manisnya dan jarang menolak

saat Siwon menciumnya. Siwon sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap sungmin, hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan selalu berusaha mengerti keinginan

sang uke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. jika bukan karena sikap tak banyak bicara Siwon, pasti tidak mungkin ada yang mengira atau percaya bahwa yang sebenarnya

ada di posisi uke adalah sang sulung Cho.

Siwon jauh lebih hidup sejak memiliki sungmin, ia mulai banyak berinteraksi dengan keluarganya sendiri. Curhat pada Seunghyun dan meminta pendapatnya untuk

lebih menaklukan sungmin. Apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai sungmin? Apa yang dilakukan sungmin jika waktu senggang? Bahkan makanan dan minuman favorit

sungmin pun kini Siwon tahu.

"Lalu, kali ini permainan apa yang kau ingin mainkan?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat satu plastik kecil yang berisi banyak koin. sungmin mempererat pelukan

bonekanya lalu menyapu pandang sekelilingnya. Menatap penuh minat pada beberapa game yang ingin kembali dicobanya.

"Coba kita main di sana!" tunjuk sungmin ke arah shootgun yang sudah ditempati oleh beberapa siswa SMU lainnya. Siwon mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan

sungmin dan menyeretnya. Mendeathglare semua orang yang ada di sana, membuat orangorang

itu menjauh dan meninggalkan permainan game mereka yang

belum selesai.

"Sekarang, bermainlah sepuasmu, min!" kata Siwon datar. Membuat sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Kenapa Siwon tidak mengenal dengan kata sih? Kan kasihan orangorang

yang ketakutan garagara

dapat glare mematikan dari bungsu keluarga Choi.

Tapi toh… sungmin akhirnya main juga. Lumayan kan? Anggap saja bodyguard gratis.

.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan sungminku, Hyung!" kata Siwon saat mereka sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Sebuah mansion mewah yang menjadi tempat terindah

di kota Seoul. Setiap ukiran dindingnya dilapisi oleh butiranbutiran

berlian, membuat dinding itu tampak berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Nuansa yang serba

putih menambah kesan mewah rumah itu. Yah! Kecuali kamar Seunghyun yang dicat biru, dan kamar Siwon yang dicat hitam.

Mendengar nada sinis dari Siwon, Seunghyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu lalu menatap Siwon

lembut. Kedua orangtua Siwon hanya diam tak ikut berkomentar, putra bungsu mereka sangat mengerikan saat marah, jadi mereka memilih tidak ikut campur atau

Siwon akan berpikir mereka pilih kasih.

"Apa maksudmu, Wonnie? Memangnya selama ini kami terlalu dekat?" Tanya Seunghyun, tetap dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Yah! Dan aku tidak suka itu. Dia milikku!" tegas Siwon posesif, ia menatap Seunghyun sengit. "Seharusnya kemarin kau tidak berani merangkul bahunya. Kau

membuatku marah!" tunjuk Siwon tidak sopan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar dengan sorot matanya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Itu hanya sebuah rangkulan persahabatan, kami sudah biasa, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka brengsek!" Siwon menggebrak meja kasar. Kini ia benarbenar

marah. Rahangnya mengeras, membuat Sooyung panik dan Leeteuk

mengambil ancangancang

jika sampai putra bungsunya bertindak keluar batas. "Dia milikku, hanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! KAU DENGAR

AKU?!" teriak Siwon semakin tidak waras. Tak memikirkan para pelayannya yang sudah gemetar ketakutan karena takut kena efek kemarahan si bungsu.

"Seunghyun tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Wonnie!" Leeteuk menengahi. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak panas. Ia menatap Siwon lalu menatap

Seunghyun memberi isyarat agar anak sulungnya itu mengangguk.

Seunghyun menurut, ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "Yah! Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. sungmin hanya milikmu, Wonnie. Aku tahu itu."

Mendengar itu emosi Siwon mereda seketika. Ia mengambil sendok dan garpunya lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Lalu

kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan berkata, "Yah! Dia milikku, jadi jangan mengusiknya, atau aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu, Hyung!"

Santai sekali Siwon mengancam kakaknya sendiri. Tidak memerhatikan ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang mendadak pucat.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul ancaman Siwon bukan mainmain.

Siwon tidak pernah berkenalan dengan

kata 'guyon'.

Dibunuh adiknya sendiri?

Mengerikan!

Bagi Seunghyun… itu sama sekali bukan pilihan.

.

.

"wookie…" bisik sungmin lirih. ia mengusap foto adiknya yang kini hilang entah ke mana? Yah! Lenyap seperti di telan bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Frustasi karena

ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang begitu ia cintai. sungmin memeluk foto adiknya lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidurnya. Namun…

matanya tetap terbuka, seolah tidak mau mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku merindukanmu… Eomma dan Appa juga." sungmin menatap langitlangit

kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Menunjukkan rasa sakitnya karena begitu

merindukan sang adik tercinta. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?" pertanyaan itu seolah menjadi kalimat yang amat menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai sekarang

sungmin masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ahra harus pergi hanya karena seorang Choi Siwon? Hanya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Siwon, hanya karena cintanya

ditolak oleh Siwon. Ahra pergi dari rumahnya dan tidak kembali. Hhh… hal itu membuat rasa benci di hati sungmin pada Siwon semakin meningkat.

Benarkah?

Benarkah hanya rasa benci?

Suka tidak suka, hatinya mulai mengakui bahwa ada perasaan lain saat ia bersama si bungsu keluarga Choi. Perasaan… senang mungkin?

sungmin masih belum tahu dengan keinginan hatinya sendiri. Yang jelas… yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya saat ini adalah… membuat Siwon menyesal karena pernah

mencintainya…

Tapi…

Semakin lama sungmin semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri. Semakin lama ada sesuatu yang memberontak di hatinya dan memintanya membalas

perasaan si bungsu Choi. Lambat laun perhatian Siwon yang amat posesif itu membuat hati sungmin luluh juga. sungmin sadar ia mulai menyukai Siwon, dan ia

sudah bertekad untuk membunuh perasaannya.

Ia mulai mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang ia anggap sudah sangat tepat untuknya –tapi tidak untuk Siwon .

sungmin akan mengakhiri semuanya. Yah…

lagipula, kalau dipikirpikir,

kepergian Ahra bukan salah Siwon sepenuhnya bukan? Setiap orang berhak memilih, menentukan siapa orang yang layak untuk ia cintai.

Begitu juga dengan Siwon. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak bisa menerima Ahra.

Yah… mungkin kencan hari minggu besok akan menjadi kencan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

Siwon merapikan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia tampak begitu tampan saat mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana jeans berwarna senada. Jaket levis hitam tampak

begitu mempesona saat dikenakan tubuhnya yang atletis. Di belakangnya Sooyung tampak menatapnya penuh kagum, ia sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap

putra bungsunya, lebih terkendali.

Sepertinya membawa Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan merawatnya di rumah memang sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi membiarkan Siwon sengaja

berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Dan beruntungnya Sooyung karena Siwon bertemu dengan sungmin dan perkembangannya terlihat naik pesat.

Ehm!

Jadi Minna… artinya saat keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, Siwon masih dalam keadaan tidak waras. Apalagi kegilaan Siwon itu sudah mencapai titik psikopat.

"Siwon, anak Eomma sangat tampan, pantas saja minnie jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Sooyung sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Membuat Siwon tersenyum malu lalu

berbalik.

"Benarkah? Menurut Eomma seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan ketampananmu?" Sooyung melangkah menghampiri Siwon lalu merapikan kerah kemeja putra bungsunya.

"Selama ini aku merasa minnie menyukai Hyung." Siwon mendesis geram. Ia kembali mengingat wajah kakaknya yang begitu memuakkan karena disukai sungmin.

"Eomma rasa tidak!" Sooyung menggeleng. Sedikit merinding dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon. "Mungkin saja minnie mendekati Seunghyun

untuk mendekatimu, kan?" Sooyung asal tebak. Membuat Siwon membolakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Benar kah?" Tanya Siwon. Memang hanya di depan ibunya saja Siwon bisa bersikap seperti anak manja.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan anakku, Eomma pasti sudah jatuh cinta juga padamu!" Sooyung mengangguk pasti. Sama sekali tidak menyadari garagara

kelakuannya bisa membuat anak orang celaka. Siwon tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia sangat senang dengan pendapat ibunya. Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin saku celananya lalu menunjukkannya pada Sooyung.

"Menurut Eomma apa minnie akan senang menerima ini?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap. Benarbenar

berharap ibunya akan memberinya jawaban yang lebih

menyenangkan lagi.

"Tentu saja. minnie pasti sangat bahagia. Mungkin dia akan menciumimu seharian ini!" Sooyung tertawa dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulut. Membuat wajah

Siwon memerah karena memikirkan diciumi sungmin seharian ini. Aah… betapa mimpi itu sangat menyenangkan bukan? Dan Siwon tidak sadar bahwa yang

dipikirkannya itu memang hanya sebuah mimpi.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk di bangku taman, sungmin memang mengajaknya bertemu di sana. Menolak untuk dijemput Siwon ke rumahnya. Siwon sih menurut saja. Walau sedikit

kesal dengan kebiasaan sungmin yang selalu telat.

Siwon masih duduk manis, tidak peduli dengan suara petir dan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Hari pun beranjak sore, sudah satu jam Siwon duduk di sana. Tetap

tersenyum senang karena hari ini ia akan melamar sungmin. Hhh… padahal usianya masih 16 tahun.

Eh?

Apa tadi?

Basah kuyup?

Yah! Siwon memang basah kuyup, hujan deras mengguyur tubuhnya yang tidak mau beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Tidak berminat mencari tempat berteduh

sekalipun ada sebuah pohon besar tepat di belakangnya. Siwon terlalu takut saat sungmin datang tidak menemukannya, dan hal itu akan membuat sungmiin kecewa,

marah, dan menolak lamarannnya mentahmentah.

Siwon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, sungguh ditinggalkan sungmin hanya akan membuat hatinya mati. Dan Siwon

masih menikmati kehidupannya seperti orang 'normal' lainnya.

"Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya padamu? Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah untuk sekarang ini, kan, min?" Siwon menatap boneka panda berukuran

sedang di sampingnya, boneka itu juga basah kuyup. "Bertunangan saja dulu, setelah aku lulus, baru kita menikah." Ia tersenyum bahagia memikirkan hal itu.

Ahhh… mendung pun seperti cerah saat Siwon memikirkan Sulung lee yang begitu memikat hati. Ke mana sungmin? Kenapa masih belum datang juga?

"Siwon …" kata seseorang lirih dari belakang Siwon. Mengenali suara orang yang menyebut namanya, segera Siwon berdiri lalu berbalik, menyembunyikan kotak

cincin di balik punggungnya agar sungmin terkejut? Hhh… cinta memang manis.

"minn… aku sudah lama menunggumu." Siwon tersenyum manis. Membuat hati sungmin mencelos merasa bersalah. sungmin memayungi Siwon dengan payung yang

melindungi tubuhnya. Tidak ingin adik Seunghyun itu kehujanan terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh?"

"Aku takut kau tidak melihatku."

Kalimat Siwon begitu menyayat hati sungmin. Takut tidak melihatnya? Memang selama ini kapan sungmin pernah melihat seorang Choi Siwon? Melihat dalam arti

yang lain.

sungmin, tidak pernah menerima semua kebaikan yang sudah Siwon berikan untuknya…

sungmin, tidak pernah mau tahu pada Siwon yang selalu sabar menunggunya…

sungmin tidak pernah peduli pada Siwon yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan hatinya…

Memangnya kapan? Kapan sungmin bisa melihat Siwon?

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada di sini." sungmin menghela napas. Ia menatap mata Siwon sendu menyiapkan diri. Yah! Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit. Kau harus tahu aku kuat." Siwon menyombongkan diri. Membuat sunmgin semakin yakin bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Siwon tidak akan

terlalu berpengaruh pada sang Tuan muda Choi. Yah! Siwon memang kuat, jadi sungmin tidak perlu takut suatu hari nanti akan merasa bersalah karena Siwon bunuh

diri. Astaga! Kau berlebihan minnie…

"Siwon …" sungmin memanggilnya lirih. entah kenapa mendadak tenggorokkannya tercekat, seolah tidak rela sungmin akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan melukai

dirinya sendiri juga mungkin?

"Sarang"

"Aku ingin putus!" potong sungmin cepat. Tidak memberikan Siwon kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Siwon terdiam, poni basahnya mendadak menjuntai menutupi matanya saat mendengar kalimat terlarang keluar dari bibir lee sungmin . Ia masih berusaha bersikap

datar, menganggap apa yang dikatakan sungmin hanya lelucon. Mana mungkin sungmin memutuskannya? Eommanya bilang sungmin jatuh cinta padanya, mendekati

Seunghyun hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

"miiinn…"

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi!" sungmin menggeleng. Mendadak ia merasa hatinya sendiri berdenyut sakit. Astaga! Sejak kapan lee sungmin

menjadi selemah ini?

"Memangnya apa salahku?" Tanya Siwon. tibatiba

ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat sungmin kini meninggalkannya? Apa perhatiannya selama ini kurang? Apa

cintanya masih belum cukup besar? Atau karena ada… lakilaki

lain?

Sampai berani sungmin berkata meninggalkannya karena tidak bisa lagi dengannya. Sekalipun tangannya di belakang punggung yang sedang menggenggam kotak

cincin bergetar, tapi Siwon masih memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Karena aku membencimu, tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku mendekatimu hanya untuk membalas dendam. Karena kau… wookie menghilang." Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Tampak tidak sungkan mengatakan unekunek

di hatinya secara terangterangan.

Ia tidak ingin Siwon membencinya karena pernah mencintainya, ia hanya ingin

Siwon membenci sungmn karena keegoisan seorang lee, dan hal itu akan membuat Siwon cepat melupakannya. Yah! sungmin hanya ingin Siwon tidak terlalu sakit

karenanya.

wookie?

Siwon tampak mengernyit saat mengingat nama seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya. Orang itu adalah gadis berisik yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya

saat berdiam diri di taman. wookie selalu saja datang dan mengganggu Siwon, hingga tanpa sadar membuat bungsu keluarga Choi sendiri terbiasa dengan

kehadirannya.

Hal itu terjadi sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat…

Siwon belum dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Suatu hari, wookie mengungkapkan cintanya pada Siwon, Siwon yang hanya menganggap wookie teman –berisikmenolaknya

tanpa memberi alasan. Siwon tidak ingin

menyakiti wookie , sejak kecil ia punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti halhal

yang ia sukai, dan Siwon sangat tidak ingin membuat gadis berambut panjang itu menjadi

objeknya yang berikutnya. Lalu, Siwon menghilang karena penyakit –gilanyasemakin

parah. Ia yang sudah bisa masuk kategori psikopat akhirnya orangtuanya kirim

ke rumah sakit jiwa di Amsterdam agar nama baik keluarga Choi tidak tercemar.

Dua tahun lalu, ibunya Siwon menjemputnya, ia sangat ingin merawat putranya sendiri tentunya dengan pengawasan ketat para bodyguard sang ayah. Awalnya

Siwon tidak banyak bertingkah, hanya diam di dalam kamar dan tidak mau bicara. Lalu Seunghyun membawa sungmin ke rumahnya, mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu

saat Siwon hendak pergi ke taman. Dan semenjak itu, Siwon langsung terpikat pada senyuman sungmin yang begitu memikat. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan

pertama. Dan detik itu pula… untuk pertama kalinya ia mau balas tersenyum tulus –bukan menyeringaidan

membalas sapaan seseorang.

Tapi…

Kenapa sungmin kini meninggalkannya? Disaat Siwon mulai merasa dirinya waras?

Bug!

Tanpa segan Siwon menghantam tengkuk sungmin yang berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat payung merah itu terjatuh dan menghantam tanah,

menutupi sebagian tubuh sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon?

Hmm…

Dalam mimpimu lee sungmin!

Tak banyak bicara, Siwon menggendong tubuh sungmin yang basah kuyup ke dalam mobilnya, tangannya masih mencengkeram kotak cincin yang sengaja dibelinya.

Menyedihkan!

Lamarannya ditolak bahkan sebelum ia bicara?

Tapi…

Seorang Choi Siwon tidak mengenal dengan kata ditolak.

Jika sungmin tidak mau memakai cincinnya secara sukarela, maka Siwon akan memasangkan cincin itu secara paksa.

Yah… secara paksa.

Jika perlu Siwon akan memotong jari manis sungmin lalu memasangkan cincin itu. Memikirkan cara gilanya tersebut membuat Siwon tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman

tipis. Rrr… mungkin lebih tepat jika dianggap seringaian?

"Mine…" Siwon bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

sungmin POV

"Ngh…" aku bergumam lirih saat berusaha membuka kedua bola mataku, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit yang menyerang kepalaku. Aku berusaha duduk, menopang

kedua tanganku ke kasur.

Eh?

Kasur?

Di mana ini?

Aku menyapukan mata ke sekelilingku berusaha mengenali tempat yang sudah tidak asing ini. Yah! Tempat ini sangat tidak asing.

Dengan warna cat serba hitam dan cahaya lampu yang sedikit temaram?

Lalu… mataku membulat horror saat melihat banyak fotoku tepat di langitlangit

kamar ini. Astaga! Ini kamarnya Siwon. Aku yakin itu karena sudah beberapa kali mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kadang aku heran dengan bocah berlesung pipi itu. Apa tidak pengap kamarnya itu sama sekali tidak tembus cahaya

matahari? Kupikir mungkin dia memang sedikit kurang waras. Entah apa yang ia lakukan selama tinggal di Amsterdam.

Kurasa mengingat ia yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi, ia tidak akan punya teman seorang pun.

Tapi…

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

"Kau sudah bangun, Chagi?" Tanya seseorang lirih. aku menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi. Kulihat Siwon sedang berjalan perlahan dengan seringaian tipis yang samarsamar

bisa kulihat.

Astaga!

Kenapa cahaya lampu temaram ini menambah kesan horror pada penampilan Siwon yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa dikancing, memamerkan tubuh

atletisnya yang dibalut kulit putih kecoklatan sempurna? Dan mata hitamnya itu… kini terlihat seperti merah membuatku sejenak berpikir dia seorang vampire.

"SiSiwon…

kenapa aku di sini?"

"Kau pingsan!" Siwon mengangkat bahu. Aku melihat kedua tangannya mengambil beberapa barang mengerikan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding disko.

Gunting, cutter, dan apa itu benda yang mirip seperti timun? Lalu ada tali dan juga borgol.

Ya ampun… apa aku akan mati? Apa benar gossip yang beredar selama ini Siwon itu manusia tidak waras?

"Kakau

yang membuatku pingsan!" tuduhku saat ingat rasa sakit ditengkukku. Dia memukulku tanpa ampun membuatku pingsan tanpa sempat melakukan

perlawanan. "Kau menyakitiku!"

End POV

.

"Kau pikir salah siapa ini?" Siwon menatap sungmin datar. Dihampirinya sungmin yang beringsut mundur. Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi sungmin yang

tampak ketakutan, membuat si rambut coklat itu terlihat jauh lebih manis.

"Kau yang membuatku menyakitimu. Kalau saja kau tidak menolak wookie, mungkin…"

"Dia akan mati di tanganku." Siwon menyeringai sambil menjilat cutternya.

Membuat sungmin semakin mundur ketakutan. "Kau tahu, Sayang? Sebenarnya saat Amsterdam aku bukan sekolah, tapi disekap di rumah sakit jiwa karena sudah beberapa kali melukai pelayanku." Siwon berterus terang. Tidak peduli sama sekali

pada sungmin yang semakin ketakutan. Siwon meletakan semua barang bawaannya di atas laci kecil samping tempat tidur dan menatap sungmin sayu.

Mata hitamnya seolah hendak menelanjangi tubuh basah sang pemuda lee sulung yang kini tampak memamerkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya yang membuat Siwon

menelan ludah penuh gairah. Dan rambut basah sungmin yang tampak layu itu… ahh… Siwon sangat ingin menciumi dan memotongnya. Eh?

Yah! Rambut basah itu sudah menutupi sebagian leher jenjang sungmiin , dan menurut Siwon itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku punya kebiasaan selalu menyakiti semua orang atau pun benda yang kusukai, min. Tapi jujur awalnya aku tidak pernah berharap kau menjadi objekku juga.

Hhh… andai kau tidak menyakitiku…" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah kecewa dibuatbuat

tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terbahakbahak.

"My sweetheart. Habis kau hari ini!" Siwon menerjang tubuh sungmin dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan sungmin . Membuat kepala sungmin membentur

ujung kasur keras dan siempunya meringis kesakitan. "Aku tadinya hendak memborgol tanganmu, tapi sepertinya kurang menarik. Bagaimana dengan hard seks? suka? Ahhh… kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Siwon berbisik di bibir sungmin, sungin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan menendangnendang

tanpa arah. Siwon menindihnya, tubuh yang sedikit lebih kecil

darinya itu ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah sungmin bayangkan.

"Lepaskan aku Siwon! LEPAS!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Buk!

Tanpa segan Siwon meninju pipi kiri sungmin sekuat tenaga. Ia menjilat bibirnya saat saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir bawah sungmin yang sobek.

sungmin hanya meringis kesakitan mendapat perlakuan 'lembut' Siwon. Astaga! Sepertinya Siwon memang berniat melakukan BDSM. Tapi… tanpa diikat tentunya.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah!" Siwon menjambak rambut sungmin sekuat tenaganya.

"Ah!" sungmin meringis nyeri saat Siwon menjilati bibirnya yang perih. Mengisap darahnya seperti vampire. sungmin ingin menangis saja rasanya. Melakukan

hubungan seks dengan Siwon saja ia ogah, apalagi harus sambil dikasari. "Lepas Siwon! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK BIADAB!"

Buk! Satu pukulan lagi menghantam pipinya yang lain. sungmin merintih nyeri. Walau bagaimanapun dia lakilaki

yang sudah terbiasa berkelahi, tapi tetap saja

dipukul bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

"Baiklah, lari jika kau bisa. Aku beri kau waktu satu menit untuk keluar dari kamarku. Jika tidak, aku akan memakanmu… chagiyaaa…" bisik Siwon seduktif. Membuat

mata sungmiin membola dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya Siwon benarbenar

melepaskan sungmin, membuat sungmin segera berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang dikunci.

"Shit! Brengsek!" sungmin berusaha memutar handle pintu panik, apalagi saat Siwon yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu mulai menghitung santai.

"BUKA! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak sungmin ketakutan. Ia menggedorgedor

pintu sekuat tenaga. Instingnya mengatakan Siwon sedang sangat berbahaya.

Apalagi setelah sungmin tahu si bungsu Choi itu adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Astaga! Jadi selama ini sungmin memacari orang sinting?

sungmin tidak akan selamat! Ya ampun!

"Dua puluh Sembilan, 30, 31, 32…"

"KUMOHON SIAPA PUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak sungin makin frustasi. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kamar Siwon itu kedap suara. sungmin sangat ketakutan, ia

merasa hari ini akan mati dengan cara yang keji.

"Empat lima, 46, 47, 48…"

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA! ARRRRGHHHH!" sungmin menendangi pintu sampai kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Membuat Siwon yang sejak tadi menatapnya hanya

tersenyum geli.

Tampaknya sungmin manisnya itu sangat ketakutan, dan Siwon sangat menikmati insiden ini.

"TOLLLLOOOOOMMMPHHH…"

Teriakan sungmin kali ini dibungkam oleh bibir Siwon. Keberadaannya di samping sungmin benarbenar

tidak disadari oleh sungmin sendiri. sungmin yang dibalikkan

tubuhnya secara paksa berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaga.

Dug!

Kesal, Siwon membenturkan kepala sungmin ke pintu kuatkuat.

Membuat kepala sungmin puyeng dan kehilangan fokusnya untuk sesaat. Lalu, tanpa berperi

kesetanan, Siwon menarik tangan sungmin dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Argh!" jerit sungmin kesakitan. Siwon kejam banget sih. Udah dipukulin, dibenturin, sekarang dibanting. Emangnya sungmin karung beras apa?

"Kau kehabisan waktumu… Chagiya!" Siwon menarik tangan sungmin agar tubuhnya telentang lalu menindihnya, dipegangnya kepala sungmin dengan tangan

kanannya lalu diciumnya bibir sungmin secara paksa. Siwon terus menciumi bibir sungmin yang tetap tidak mau terbuka. Lamalama

dia bosan juga. Ia memegang

tangan kanan sungmin dan memelintirnya kuatkuat.

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPP!HHH!" lolongan kesakitan sungmin dibungkam bibir Siwon. sungmin menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah.

Astaga! Sakit sekali, sungmin sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' sungmin membatin dalam hati saat lagilagi

Siwon meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Choi bungsu, 'Kumohon

tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tibatiba

ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Siwon. Membuat Wonmin yang tengah berciuman –paksamelirik

pintu bersamaan.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AAARGGGGHHHHMMMPHHH!" lolongan kesakitan sunngmin dibungkam bibir Siwon. sungmin menangis dalam diam saat merasa tangan kanannya mungkin patah.

Astaga! Sakit sekali, sungmin sangat ingin menangis histeris saat ini.

'Siapa pun…' sungmin membatin dalam hati saat lagilagi

Siwon meninju perutnya karena terus saja berusaha berontak dari setiap sentuhan Choi bungsu, 'Kumohon

tolong aku…'

Ceklek!

Tibatiba

ada seseorang dari luar yang membuka kunci pintu kamar Siwon. Membuat Wonmin yang tengah berciuman –paksamelirik

pintu bersamaan. Mata sungmin

membulat dan berbinar penuh harap, ia melihat Seunghyun yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian yang sedang bercinta, ya? silahkan dilanjutkan ehmehmnya!

Aku akan bilang pada Kaasan

nanti kalian menyusul."

Seunghyun nyengir lalu kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Membuat sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuatkuat

sampai ciuman mereka terlepas.

"SEUNGHYUN BIADAB! SIAPA YANG SEDANG BERCINTA?! ADIKMU INI HENDAK MEMPERKOSAKU, GUOBLOOOOOK!" teriak sungmin brutal. Kesal pada Seunghyun

yang sama sekali tidak menolongnya. Siwon yang sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya agar tidak conge mendengar teriakan sungmin kembali menyeringai.

"Sssst… tidak baik uke berkata kasar!" desis Siwon, ia menggigit bibir bawah sungmin tanpa ampun.

"AARRRGGH!" teriak sungmin kesakitan. Bibirnya berdarah, Siwon menjilati darah sungmin membuat yang punya bibir itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, biadab! Kau tidak malu berkelakuan tidak gentle seperti ini, hah?" sungmin semakin kesal pada Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon sengit dan terus

menggerakgerakkan

tubuhnya agar Siwon menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Oh, gentle, ya?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Yah, kurasa soft sex itu adalah hal yang tidak gentle. Bagaimana kalau hard sex? Mmph… Kita

sehati, Sayaaang…"

Mendengar itu sungmin langsung merinding disko? Hard sex? sungmin meringis memikirkan keselamatan anusnya yang akan dianiaya psikopat di atas tubuhnya itu.

Bagaimana kalau Siwon memasukkan gunting yang di bawanya tadi ke anusnya? Astaga! sungmin memang akan mati hari ini.

'Eomma, ampuni aku yang selalu mencuri apelmu, Appa ampuni aku karena selalu membuatmu menjadi tertuduh atas pencurian apelku, wookie, maafkan aku karena

selalu mengajakmu mencuri apel, Seunghyun…' sungmin membatin dalam hati. 'Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu membawa apel setiap pergi bersamaku,

Yesung'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sayang? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membunuhmu, kan? Tenang saja… aku masih terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sekarangsekarang

ini!" Siwon tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah sungmin memucat dan bibirnya sibuk menggumam seperti melantunkan do'ado'a.

entah apa yang dipikirkan

sungmin ? yang jelas Siwon sangat menikmati setiap ekspresi ketakutan si sulung Cho itu.

"Biarkan aku pulang Siwon, aku minta maaf… sungguh aku tidak akan muncul lagi di depan wajahmu, tapi biarkan aku pergi. Tidak cukup kah kau memukuliku dan

mematahkan tanganku?" sungmin meringis saat berusaha mengangkat tangannya, tidak ada tulang yang menonjol, ternyata hanya keseleo.

"Kau tahu… ini pertama kalinya aku merasa benarbenar

hidup setelah 16 tahun hidup di dunia ini, karenamu…" Siwon menempelkan dahinya di dahi sungmin,

menatap coklat yang membola itu intens dan penuh sayang. "Dan kau menyakitiku…"

Buk!

"Crap!" sungmin menjerit saat sebuah pukulan menghantam kembali perutnya. Ia terbatukbatuk

dan meringis nyeri. Sepertinya Siwon mulai serius dengan

ucapannya. Dia akan melakukan hard sex?

"Tuhan, jika besok aku masih bisa hidup aku janji akan jadi anak baik," desah sungmin diselasela

rintihannya. Membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis dan kembali

mengulum bibir yang sibuk berdoa itu.

Siwon menjilati bibir sungmin yang tertutup rapat dengan telaten, ujung lidahnya menusuknusuk

celah bibir sang uke agar mau terbuka. Merasa sungmin tidak

merespon keinginannya, Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap sungmin sengit, "Kau mau membukanya sendiri, atau aku saja yang menggunting kedua sudut

bibirmu agar terbuka?" Tanya Siwon dingin. Refleks sungmmin membuka mulutnya lebarlebar,

membuat Siwon nyaris menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat

sungmin yang begitu ketakutan.

"Ngh…" sungmin kembali menormalkan ukuran lubang mulutnya saat Siwon memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen setiap giginya dengan lidah

panjang yang telaten. Siwon membelaibelai

rambut basah sang uke dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha membuka kaos yang dikenakan

sungmin. Membuat sungmin meronta dan berusaha menepis tangan Siwon dengan tangan kirinya.

Ingin menangis?

Hal itulah yang kini sungmin rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa melawan saat hampir diperkosa seseorang yang lebih muda darinya? Astaga! Di mana harga

dirinya sebagai penyandang nama lee?

"mph…" Siwon menggeram saat lidah sungmin yang mengusir lidahnya bergerakgerak

mendorong. Membuat Siwon membelitkan lidah mereka kemudian

memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Ciuman sepihak itu sama sekali tidak membuat Siwon mundur, ia yakin akan ada saatnya sungmin

menyerah dan ikut menikmati sentuhannya.

Srek!

Pada akhirnya karena kesal dengan perlawanan sungmin yang tidak mau membuka kaosnya Siwon merobeknya sekuat tenaga. Membuat kaos itu terbelah dua dan

memamerkan setengah bagiannya yang kini tak tertutup apa pun. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dengan napas terengah, sungmin mengalami hal yang sama, kulit

putihnya bahkan kini tampak begitu merah.

Siwon menduduki perut sungmin sambil memperhatikan perut yang sedikit lebam itu karena sudah beberapa kali mendapat tinjunya. Matanya menyayu tertutup

kabut nafsu. sungmin masih berusaha menggeliat dan menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Semakin takut pada Siwon yang kini

menyeringai iblis. Seolah seekor elang yang sudah menaklukan mangsanya, Siwon mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Ayo kita samasama

telanjang!" kata Siwon dingin. Membuat sungmin menatapnya horror dan berusaha menggeliat sekalipun hasilnya percuma. Siwon melepas

kamejanya lalu melemparnya sembarang, berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut basah sungmin dan menariknya, memaksa sungmin duduk.

sungmin memegangi pergelangan tangan Siwon, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Siwon yang menyakitkan itu dari rambutnya, "Sasakit,

Siwon…" rintih sungmin

kesakitan. Seolah ingin mencopot kepala sungmin dari lehernya, Siwon justru semakin mempererat jambakannya. Ia menggesekkan bibir mereka sambil

memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap deru napas panas sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku semakin gila. Pasrahlah! Dan aku tidak akan memotong kedua kakimu agar kau tidak pergi dariku!" Siwon mendesah erotis, menggesekkan

hidungnya yang mancung ke telinga kanan sungmin.

sungmin menelan ludah gugup.

'Dia serius akan memotong kakiku?' batinnya panik. Semakin berusaha berontak dari Siwon sebelum kakinya buntung. Astaga! Siwon tidak berniat membunuhnya sungguh berniat membuatnya cacat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang coba?

Duk! sungmin membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Siwon membuat bungsu Choi itu melepaskan jambakannya, sedikit terdorong mundur. Bukan karena sakit, Siwon

sudah kebal dengan sakit fisik, tapi karena kaget sungmin masih sanggup melawannya.

Merasa ada kesempatan sungmin segera berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kleyeng. Kepala Siwon keras sekali, sungmin malah meringis sendiri. Tiba di depan

pintu, sungmin kembali berusaha membuka pintu, berharap Seunghyun tadi tidak menguncinya.

Crap! Sialnya si biadab Choi sulung itu benarbenar

menguncinya, sungmin mengutuk Seunghyun yang benarbenar

tidak setia kawan.

"BUKA!" teriak sungmin sambil menggedorgedor

pintu. Benarbenar

memelas berharap ada yang mau menolongnya dari kebiadaban yang akan dilakukan Choi

muda. "BUAAAARRRRGGGGH!"

sungmin tidak menahan jeritannya saat Siwon menendang tulang keringnya cukup keras. Membuatnya membiru bahkan mungkin

tulangnya retak. Siwon berdiri di samping sungmin yang berjongkok sambil mengaduh itu menjambak rambut sungmin dan menyeretnya paksa. Persis seperti domba

lemah yang hendak disembelih, sungmin hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Siwon!" pinta sungmin lirih.

Tuli!

Siwon sudah seperti orang tuli, ia justru menghempaskan tubuh sungmin ke ranjangnya. Membuat kepala sungmin lagilagi

membentur headpost kasur keras.

Sudah tidak tahan, sungmin sudah tidak sanggup melawan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia yang hanya manusia biasa memiliki kapasitas stamina yang terbatas. Siwon

menarik tangan kanan sungmin yang keseleo, hal itu sukses membuat sang lee kembali menjerit pilu. Sakit! Benarbenar

sakit. Kini sungmin telentang dengan Siwon

di atasnya, menatap buruannya dingin seolah hendak menelannya detik itu juga.

Uhuk! sungmin sedikit terbatuk saat Siwon mengikat lehernya terlalu kuat?

Eh?

Mengikat leher?

Yah! Saat ini Siwon tengah mengikat leher sungmin dengan kalung anjing peliharannya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya? namun saat sungmin terbatuk Siwon sedikit

melonggarkan ikatannya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengambil gunting di atas laci, membuat sungmin membolakan matanya saat gunting itu ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau cantik Sayang, aku suka rambut merahmu yang mulai panjang, bolehkah aku menggunduli kepalamu?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat sungmin

semakin terbelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan…"

"Kalau begitu sedikit saja!" Siwon mulai menggunting rambut sebahu model emo sungmin menjadi pendek, hanya dipotong sekitar 3cm. ia juga tidak mau membuat

sungmin terlihat terlalu jelek apalagi terlalu mirip lakilaki.

Itu akan membuat sungmin terlihat seperti seme. Dan Siwon benci itu.

sungmin hanya meringis meratapi rambutnya yang selalu dirawat sepenuh hati itu kini terbuang karena kesintingan Choi muda, tapi ia tidak berani melawan apalagi

membantah perintah Siwon. Masih mending rambutnya yang dipotong, kalau jarijarinya

yang dipotong kan ngeri?

"Kau manis sekali, aku ingin menelanjangimu…" Siwon mundur dan duduk di atas lutut sungmin , mulai menggunting celana panjang sungmin dengan hatihati.

"Jangan melawan, atau kakimu yang aku potong!" perintah Siwon saat sungmin mulai bergerak keberatan.

Mendengar ancaman Siwon, sungmin langsung membatu, ia yang masih mencintai dua kaki panjangnya akhirnya hanya diam membiarkan Siwon memotong habis

celananya.

'Mungkin pulang nanti aku bisa meminjam celana Seunghyun.' sungmin membatin stress. Yakin banget tuh bisa pulang padahal keadaan dia lagi gentinggentingnya.

"Arrrgh!" sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat Siwon menggigiti lehernya kuatkuat.

Yah! Benarbenar

menggigit, tidak diawali jilatan apalagi hisapan. Ia hanya bisa

meringis perih saat yakin lehernya yang terluka itu pasti mengeluarkan darah. "Tidak, kumohon jangan di sana juga, SAAAKIIIIIT!" jeritnya saat bibir Siwon turun putingnya dan menggigitnya kuatkuat.

Membuatnya nyaris putus mungkin? Entahlah! sungmin tidak sanggup untuk melihat.

sungmin hanya bisa menangis terisak, tangan kanannya sulit bergerak sedangkan tangan kirinya terikat. Baru saja Siwon mengikatnya ke tali yang tersambung ke

kalung di leher sungmin . Jika sungmin menurunkan tangan kirinya, otomatis lehernya akan tercekik kan? Jaraknya hanya dua jengkal sih.

"Bunuh aku saja Siwon, tapi jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!" pinta sungmin tidak tahan. Disaat Siwon menjepit putingnya yang lain dengan jepitan pakaian. Ia yang

sudah telanjang bulat dengan tubuh penuh memar dan bercak darah itu hanya bisa merintih memohon belas kasih. Biarlah dia mati, tapi jangan dibuat tersiksa dulu

seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau mati, miiiin." Kata Siwon sambil menjilati lebamlebam

di perut sungmin , membuat sang uke itu meringis perih. Air mata

sungmiin mengalir semakin deras.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah sungmin, tersenyum hangat saat melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut mata si sulung

lee. Coklat terang itu menunjukkan sorot kesakitan. Yah! sungmin sangat kesakitan. Dijilatnya pipi sungmin yang lebam itu hatihati,

seolah air liurnya akan menjadi

obat dan mengurangi rasa sakit sungmin.

sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat menahan perih. Benarbenar

perih. Ia merasa harga dirinya hancur lebur saat diperlakukan layaknya binatang seperti ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus ia yang mengalaminya? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?

"Kau menyakitiku lagi, Siwon…" sungmin berucap dengan bibir gemetar. Suaranya amat parau karena sejak tadi ia terus menjerit kesakitan. Tenggorokannya perih.

Siwon mengulum bibir yang luka itu lembut, sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan perlakuan kasarnya tadi, Siwon lebih terkontrol saat sungmin pasrah dalam kendalinya.

Ia terus menjilati bibir sungmin sampai setengah terbuka, lalu menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut orang yang amat dicintainya.

Nikmat sekali…

Bibir sungin sangat manis dan nikmat, lidah Siwon kembali bermain lincah di dalam mulut sungmin, menyenggolnyenggol

lidah sungmin agar turut serta dalam

permainan yang amat mengasyikan untuknya itu.

"Nghhhh…" sungmin melenguh tanpa sadar saat tangan Siwon mengurut miliknya lembut. Mengocoknya pelan memberikan sensasi asing yang baru kali ini

dirasakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat menikmati setiap sentuhan Siwon di tubuhnya. Yah! Meronta pun percuma bukan? Siwon tidak akan melepaskannya.

Lebih baik ia pasrah saja, siapa tahu Siwon akan mengasihaninya?

Siwon menyeringai senang saat lidah sungmin mulai ikut bermain dengan lidahnya, sungmin bahkan tanpa sadar menarik kepala Siwon agar memperdalam ciuman

mereka. Hanya bisa meremas rambut bagian kanan Siwon karena gerakan tangan kirinya itu terbatas.

"Siwonh…" sungminmenghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal saat kocokan tangan Siwon semakin cepat. Siwon yang kini membungkuk di antara kedua kaki sungmin

melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ekspresi sungmin yang terus mendesah di bawahnya, wajah sungmin yang memerah dengan napas terengah itu benarbenar

membuat Siwon menatapnya berlamalama

penuh minat.

"Ahhh…" sungmin menjerit saat mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Cairannya belepotan membasahi tangan besar Siwon. Siwon menjilati cairan itu sambil

memperhatikan ekspresi wajah lelah sungmin, ia mengambil vibrator di atas laci lalu melumurinya dengan cairan sungmin. Menyeringai saat sang lee membuka

matanya dan menatap benda panjang seperti timun di tangan Siwon penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah polos.

"Vibrator!" Siwon tersenyum geli. sungimn hanya ber'oh ria masih tidak menyadari ia dalam bahaya. Nama itu amat sangat tidak asing di telinganya, tapi ia lupa

pernah mendengarnya di mana? Dan fungsinya itu… sungmin berpikir keras memikirkannya.

"Untuk apa benda itu?" Tanya sungmin akhirnya. Siwon menurunkan tangannya dan balas menatap sungmin intens.

"Untuk ini!"

"DAMN IT! BRENGSEK SAAAKIIIIIIITTT!" teriak sungmin parau saat tanpa abaaba

atau pun forplay Siwon langsung memasukannya ke dalam lubang sungmin .

Langsung sekaligus, membuat sungmin yakin anusnya itu pasti sobek karena tingkah manusia biadab yang malah menyeringai di atasnya itu.

"Kau sangat manis saat kesakitan begini, min!" Siwon tersenyum miring. Memaju mundurkan alat yang tengah tenggelam di lubang sungmin itu pelan membuat

sungmin terus meringis kesakitan. Sesekali sungmin melontarkan segala sumpah serapahnya pada Siwon yang benarbenar

tidak berperikesetanan.

Siwon mengambil remote kontrolnya di atas laci lalu mulai mengotakatiknya,

menekan tomboltombolnya

membuat vibrator itu bergetar. sungmmin melenguh

kesakitan saat getarannya itu semakin cepat, membuat orang yang sedang fokus menatapnya itu malah menyeringai puas.

""Suddah

brengsek,

ittuh

sakkit!"

pinta sungmin lirih. ia tahu memohon pada Siwon itu percuma, tapi apa salahnya jika ia mencoba bukan?

"Seperti aku mau tahu saja!" jawab Siwon cepat, ia malah semakin mempercepat getaran vibrator itu. Terkikik saat sungmin kembali merintih menahan perih.

"Terkutuklah kalian para Choi! Hhh… " sungmin hendak menggeliat dengan napasnya yang hanya tinggal setengah. Siwon tak ambil pusing, ia terus memaju

mundurkan vibrator itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Shit!" jerit sungmin saat merasa ujung benda tumpul itu mengenai titik intinya. Membuatnya melenguh nikmat dan blank sesaat. Melihat itu Siwon semakin

bersemangat memasukkan benda laknat itu, ia mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi leher jenjang sungmin. Menikmati setiap inchi kulit mulus itu yang

membuatnya semakin panas.

"Engh…" sungmin kembali melenguh saat Siwon menjilati kedua putingnya yang mulai menegang bergantian. Tadi ia sudah melepaskan jepitan pakaian itu karena

tidak tega. Walau bagaimana pun, hatinya tetap tidak suka melihat sungmin tersiksa.

.

.

"Shit!" sungmin mengerang kesakitan saat Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya paksa, membuat ia tengkurap di kasur dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi keseleo tanpa

sengaja tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon yang kasihan membantu sungmin mengeluarkan tangan itu. Ia kembali merunduk lalu menciumi tengkuk sungmin,

menghembuskan napasnya yang panas ke leher sang sulung Cho. Membuat tawanannya itu lagilagi

melenguh geli.

"AAARRRGGGHH...AAKKKH AHHH AH AH AH AH...AAAHHH...SSSAAAKIIIT!" jerit sungmin sekuat tenaga saat Siwon mulai berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sungmin. Membuat sungmin erteriak kesakitan karena

ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari vibrator yang tadi Siwon gunakan.

"Arkh!" Siwon mendesah saat miliknya memasuki lubang sungmin sepenuhnya, tidak peduli pada sungmin yang menjerit kesakitan, tidak peduli pada anus sungmin

yang robek itu mengalirkan darah. Siwon mengecupi pundak putih sungmin, merasa melayang karena akhirnya tubuh itu bisa sepenuhnya ia mlikikku.

"Aku mencintaimu… miinn…" Siwon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bergerak maju mundur membuat sungmin semakin merintih. Merintih pelan karena ia sudah

kehilangan tenaga.

"Milikkuh…" Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memejamkan matanya rapat dengan napas terengahengah,

menikmati setiap rintihan kesakitan sungmin

yang hanya bisa menangis terisak di bawahnya.

"Hentihkan,

Wonie…" pinta sungmin memohon. Ia benarbenar

sudah tidak kuat lagi, seperti bagian tubuhnya di bagi dua, ia benarbenar

sudah diambang batas

kesadaran tubuhnya. "Ahh!" tibatiba

ia melenguh saat Siwon lagilagi

menyentuh titik intinya. Membuatnya kembali blank dan mencengkeram sprei di setiap sisinya

kuatkuat.

"Nikmath

kan? Ahhh…" Siwon semakin gencar menabrak titik itu. Membuat sungmin yang tadi meringis kesakitan kini berbalik mendesah nikmat. Bahkan tanpa sadar

sungmin mulai mau membalas ciuman Siwon saat Siwon menarik kepalanya pelan.

"Mph… mph…"

"Kau sempurnah…ohh…" Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh besar sungmin terhentakhentak

dan sang empunya

mendesah keras.

"More… Wonie… ngh…"

Mendengar permintaan sungmin tentu saja Siwon menyeringai senang. Ia melakukan semua yang diinginkan ukenya. Tidak peduli pada tubuh mereka yang sudah

banjir keringat, desahan nikmat sungimin semakin menghipnotis kesadarannya, ia ingin mencapai puncak bersamaan dengan orang yang amat dicintainya.

Siwon memiringkan tubuh sungmin , berganti posisi tanpa harus mengeluarkan miliknya lebih dulu. Merasa posisinya cukup nyaman, Siwon kembali menggerakkan

pinggulnya, membuat kamar bernuansa serba hitam itu kembali dipenuhi gema desahan dari dua orang pemuda yang sedang menikmati persetubuhan mereka.

Siwon menggapai milik sungmin lalu mengocoknya cepat, membuat sungmin semakin mengerang frustasi dengan mata terpejam.

Sialan!

sungmin benarbenar

mengutuk tubuhnya yang berkhianat akan tingkah Siwon saat ini. Kenapa ia justru tampak menikmati dan mendesah heboh saat diperkosa

seperti ini?

"Wonniih…"

"miinnnhhh..."

Siwon terus memompa miliknya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat sungmin semakin meracau tidak jelas dan melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi menolak

perlakukan pemuda di belakangnya.

"Woniiih… ahkuh… arrrghh…" akhirnya sungmin mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Ia terengah dengan wajah memerah. Membiarkan saja Siwon yang semakin

mempercepat gerakannya mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Mata sungmin semakin lelah dan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"minniieehh… aahhh…" akhirnya setelah satu menit Siwon mendapatkan apa yang ia cari?

Ia langsung ambruk di samping sungmin , tangannya memeluk pinggang sungmin yang napasnya mulai teratur. Sepertinya sungmin pingsan. Mengecupi rambut

blonde sungmin penuh sayang lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Mulai hari ini… kau istriku…" Siwon mempererat pelukannya.

The end


End file.
